


Would I Lie To You?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: There's something more going on here, and she can't work out what it is, even as she looks from one to the other. The red-head catches her looking. One corner of his mouth quirks upward in a way that might easily be taken for a sneer, but she gets the sense it's meant more as an apology.Oneshot





	Would I Lie To You?

Eve had been hoping to take the weight off her feet in the park, but when she gets there, the bench is occupied by two white men. The thin red-head in the black jacket has his head thrown back in open, full-throated laughter, while the stockier blond man in cream smiles fondly at him.

She shifts her weight slightly and uneasily from one sore foot to the other, and something about the movement catches the laughing man's eye. He looks up at her through his dark glasses and - the only word that comes to her mind is "slithers" - along the bench to make room for her with a muttered, "Move up, angel," to the blond.

The blond man moves more sedately into the middle of the bench, with the red-head's arm still stretched along the back behind him, leaving more than enough room for her to sit down on the other end. She takes grateful advantage of the fact, tucking herself in well clear of the other two, who are clearly, to her eye and judging by the endearment, together. That in itself sends its own kind of relief through her. "Thank you."

"Don't," the red-head starts, and the blond shakes his head at him with a wry, "Behave, dear." that makes him shift his slight weight on the bench and look away, exposing the small tattoo in front of his ear.

The blond looks back at her and asks politely, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just looking around town before term starts." The new academic year was only days away. "I've got a scholarship at the University."

"Congratulations, my dear. What subject?"

She shrugs, "Botany, but..." and in the corner of her eye, the red-head whips round so fast that his neck cracks and the stare he gives her sets fear crawling up her spine again.

He and the blond, Angel, share a long look, and then he says with resignation, "But now you've heard rumours about Dr Crowley and you're not so sure?"

She nods. Evil, vicious, terrifying... she isn't sure she wants to learn under someone like that.

Angel smiles, "To be fair, he does scare a lot of people."

"Who deserve it," the red-head mutters. "Mostly."

Angel continues as if he hadn't heard, "He has no tolerance for laziness or bullying, and a very sharp tongue, but he's just a bit of a soft touch at heart."

That sounds better. Or at least bearable.

"He really isn't that bad, once you get to know him."

The red-head's mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he gets out, "Angel, no. Don't-"

"In fact, I've often said that deep down he's really rather-"

"Angel, _please_!" he huffs, pulling his arms down and folding them tightly across his chest. "Enough!"

Angel pats him on the knee and carries blithely on. "Don't let rumours put you off, my dear. I can assure you that it's very rare for him to be impressed enough to offer a scholarship, and he's been looking forward to having you there."

There's something more going on here, and she can't work out what it is, even as she looks from one to the other. The red-head catches her looking. One corner of his mouth quirks upward in a way that might easily be taken for a sneer, but she gets the sense it's meant more as an apology.

It vanishes under a grimace as he pushes himself to his feet. "When you've quite finished, angel, I'll be in the car." He nods in Eve's direction without coming any closer, his glasses hiding his eyes completely. "Be seeing you soon enough, I hope, for your fill of knowledge." Then he saunters off towards the road with his hands clenched in his pockets.

Angel gives her a polite goodbye, and follows, leaving unanswered questions in her eyes and his wake.

She's still puzzling over them when she eventually gets her first Botany lesson. And then Dr Crowley saunters in.


End file.
